


one day, she'll look into her eyes (and instead of breaking, she'll call her mine)

by endlesslybisexual



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, au ending to v6, the usual gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslybisexual/pseuds/endlesslybisexual
Summary: “Blake. T-take,” more coughing, “Take care of Ruby for me.”“N-no Yang, Yang you’ll be okay.  They will be here any moment now. Stay with me.”they defeated adam.  (but it doesn't mean they both came out alive)





	one day, she'll look into her eyes (and instead of breaking, she'll call her mine)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a fic from 2015 :)
> 
> totally cried while writing this haaahaha

The darkness crept in closer, from every corner and space from around the woods and the waterfall. Adam’s body lay discarded in the middle of the landscape. 

It was a secret she planned on taking to the grave, a secret she guarded with her life. No one had known that Yang was afraid of the dark.

Thinking it seems so cliché. The girl people described as the light or the sun in their life, being afraid of the dark. 

“B- Blake.” Yang stuttered, “Don’t let it get me. Please don’t let it g- get me.” 

Yang reached out, Grabbing Blake’s arm for support.

The shadows danced past the trees, crawling onto the dirt landing. 

Blake helped Yang rise, not to stand, but to cradle her against her chest.

“B-Blake. We have to run- Blake we have to go.” Yang cried, tugging on Blake’s arm.

Blake didn’t reply for a moment, shaking her head. Tears falling from her honeycomb coloured eyes. “No Yang, it’s okay, I have you, I won’t let anything hurt you.” Blake hushed, brushing the blonde’s bangs out of her eyes.

“Blake i- it hurts. Why does it h- hurt? Blake.” 

“It’s okay, stay awake, can you do that for me baby?” Blake said, tears flowing freely now.

“Blake it’s so dark, so dark.” Yang cried.

“Look at me baby, L-look at me,” Blake said, choking on sobs. Blake lifted her hand shakily, bringing it to cup Yang’s face.

Yang met Blake’s gaze. Two golden orbs filled her vision. Temporarily keeping the darkness at bay.

“Hold on just a bit longer, Ruby and Weiss and everyone else will be here in a minute. You’re so strong, that’s what I love about you.” Blake admitted, tears falling from her chin.

Yang began to cough, she brought her hand to her mouth, cupping her lips. 

When she removed her hand all she saw was blood.

The sudden realisation hit her. She knew what was happening.

“Blake. T-take,” more coughing, “Take care of Ruby for me.”

“N-no Yang, Yang you’ll be okay. They will be here any moment now. Stay with me.”

Even with the light of Blake’s eyes burning through the darkness, the shadows kept coming closer.

She reached up, cupping Blake’s cheek, trying to memorize the girl’s features. Those warm eyes now tinged with fear and pain. The line of her nose. The light of her pale skin. 

Yang thumbed Blake’s heart shaped lips, the lips she wishes she got the chance to kiss.

Trembling, Yang tucked her head underneath Blake’s chin, trying to control her breathing as the darkness had surrounded them.

“I love you Blake. More than anything in this world, I just wish I got the chance to show you how much.” Yang admitted, smiling sadly, trembling.

“You will get to show me, I love you so much my sunny dragon.” Blake sobbed.

They stayed like that, Blake holding her close and rocking her back and forth, with Yang resting against the blonde. The Faunus let out a short stuttering purr when Yang snuggled closer. Even though Yang’s eyes were closed, she could see a soft glow of light that seemed to be getting closer.

“I think I can hear them now!” Blake exclaimed as the sound of footsteps grew louder. “We’ve made it! You’re gonna be okay, Yang!”

Silence.

“Y- Yang?” 

Shaky fingers brushed back golden strands of hair behind Yang’s ear. Blake blinked back tears at the sight of her partner’s peaceful face, letting out a choked sob and holding her tightly close. “Please, p-please baby? Don’t do this to me, please no, Y- Yang please…”

There was no answer.


End file.
